Joe Roscoe
"Joe" redirects here, for the actor portraying Dennis Savage, see Joe Tracini. Joseph "Joe" Roscoe Senior, played by Ayden Callaghan made his first screen appearance on 23 May 2013 and his last screen appearance on 2 November 2016 when Joe fell to his death from the ferris wheel and sustained severe injuries to his brain neck and Penis. CharacterisationCategory:CharactersCategory:Hollyoaks Villains With old-fashioned values, Joe acts as the patriarch of the Roscoe family. Callaghan revealed to Digital Spythat Joe is "a guy who's full of love and passion", but that he is hiding a "dark past" that he's trying to overcome. Arrival and Exit Joe first arrives in a moving van with Ziggy Roscoe to move into their house. Previously, Darren had witnessed a robbery in Price Slice with Callum Kane and Robbie Roscoe, and noticed Jason Roscoe outside wearing the same hoodie as Robbie, and yells at him. Jason tells Joe, and finds where Darren is, and the family gang up on him. Joe died on the 2 November 2016, where he fell to his death from the ferris wheel and sustained severe injuries to his brain. Relationship with Lindsey Butterfield & attempted murder Shortly after moving to the village Joe's fiancée Lindsey Butterfield (Sophie Austin) discovers she is pregnant, however she loses the baby after being hit by a car driven by Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson). Lindsey sleeps with Joe's brother Freddie after she believes Joe has walked out on her, however in reality he is in a medically induced coma at a hospital after he was almost murdered by Grace Black (Tamara Wall). Fraser's Death and birth of JJ She then discovered she is pregnant but does not know who the father is. After the baby which is named JJ Roscoe is born a DNA test proves that he is Joe's, however Lindsey has chosen to be with Freddie after realising she loves him more than Joe. After Joe discovered Freddie tried to frame him for the murder of Fraser Black, he helps Grace frame him for the murder of Mercedes McQueen, who is actually hiding out in France. Joe has a one-night stand with Mercedes and when she returns to the village several months later, she reveals she is pregnant with Joe's baby. Mercedes' Miscarriage In early November, scenes air which show Joe discover Mercedes and Lockie's affair and Joe deciding to break up with her, however, she gets back at him by lying that he isn't the father of her baby, even though he is. After these harsh words, he decides to flee the village, not knowing that their baby has died. Mercedes later goes to find him but is left devastated when she discovers he had fled the village prior to their heated argument. Joe then returns to Hollyoaks over a week later to patch things up with Mercedes. However, as he returns, his half-brother Robbie Roscoe (Charlie Wernham) and Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham) tell him that his and Mercedes' son Gabriel McQueen passed away after he fled the village. Death Joe proposes to Mercedes yet again. Despite the intention to turn him down, Mercedes agrees to. At the top of a halted Ferris Wheel, fire from the maze floats over and causes the electrical circuit to explode. Joe is shaken atop the wheel, and slips and hangs off a cherry picker. Joe tells Mercedes he loves her and falls. Joe is taken into hospital where Tegan Lomax explains to Mercedes, Darren and Freddie that Joe has sustained severe trauma to the brain and is in a coma. The trio say their goodbyes to Joe. Joe is taken off life support and dies. Intro * 2013-2016: Joe punches a punchbag. * 2016: Joe kicks a football around. Category:Roscoe Family Category:2013 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters